On Fire
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Ella habría hecho cualquier cosa tan solo para conseguir un toque de su amo. Aun si el pago fuera la muerte. / Drabble, para Melanie. Colaboración, Leeh  MrsRunaway


**Disclaimer: **Personajes de J.K. Rowling, Mel propiedad de… pues de Voldemort, honestamente.

**Pairing: **Lord Voldemort/Melanie. Crack. Personaje original.

**Título: **On Fire

**Summary: **Ella habría hecho cualquier cosa tan solo para conseguir un toque de su amo. Aun si el pago fuera la muerte. / Drabble, para Melanie.

**Nota de Ellie: **(Muestra la foto de una cigarra.) Vale, ya. Esto va para mi Melanie, porque ains, somos esposas, y siempre estamos ahí la una para la otra, ya sea para fangirlear, estar en nuestros foreveralone!mood, o molestar a Leeh. (Esto último se nos da tan bien. Enserio.) Yo te amo y tú me amas, y todos lo saben y ajá. Disfruta tu Mel/Voldy que tanto habías estado pidiendo. Si no te gusta, pues, meh, jódete. / Gracias a mi única y (no) hermosa beta, Bananish.

**Nota de Leeh: **MEEEEEEEEEL. Te amo, lo sabes. Y ya sabes que yo soy tu tía, ¿cierto? Vale. Porque sí, yo soy Bellatrix (?). Y ajá, nosotras rockeamos el puto mundo por ti, siempre :3 Ojalá te guste.

* * *

><p>«And you're on fire when he's near you. You're on fire when he speaks. You're on fire, burning at these mysteries. »<p>

Aquel pasillo oscuro terminaba en un punto luminoso que Melanie no lograba identificar. Sus pies se movían más por instinto propio que por un mandato de su mente. Inhalaba y exhalaba con regularidad, sin darle mucho significado a sus respiraciones, mientras se acercaba más y más a la sala del Maestro.

Las palmas de sus manos hormigueaban. La ansiedad la tenía envuelta de pies a cabeza. Pero es que no era su propia tensión la que sentía. Toda sensación que emanaba su cuerpo iba dirigida a la enorma puerta negra de roble que tenía ya al frente. La excitación invadía sus sentidos. Al fin iba a conocerlo. Y no, no le importaban los rumores sobre su escalofriante mirada, su filosa y deforme sonrisa y mucho menos sobre su silbante voz. Quería conocerlo. Saber que era real.

—¿Señor? —su voz tembló, elevándose una octava.

Cuando su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera impulsado. Pero el rostro que la recibía al otro lado no era el que ella esperaba con tantas ansias ver.

—¿Tú? ¿La nueva?

Colagusano mostró sus dientes en una de esas asquerosas sonrisas tan suyas.

—Hazte a un lado para que pase, Colagusano.

La voz silbante impidió que Mel pronunciara una respuesta al hombre bajito que tenía delante. Tragó en seco y una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios.

Se estremeció. Y ahí estaba.

«Tan hermoso», pensó.

Mel no sabía cómo responder ante su propio gozo. ¿Por qué la gente lo pintaba tan espantoso? O quizá su propia emoción lo volvía todo digno de admirar. Cada detalle. Cada línea, cada gesto. Él siempre ha sido hermoso. Por eso lo eligió. Mel sabe que si no se mueve, probablemente el Señor Tenebroso forme una mueca en su lívido rostro y con un simple Avada Kedavra termine con el asunto. Así que da un paso al frente. Se siente insegura, sensación extraña en ella. Porque sí, Melanie es todo chaquetas de piel, botas negras y palabrotas durante el sexo; pero no, ahora nada de eso le serviría.

Porque el Maestro, el gran Lord Voldemort, siempre la haría sentir como la cosa más mínima en el Universo.

—¿Quería verme, Señor?

Voldemort asintió suavemente. Un sonido apenas perceptible para los oídos de Melanie que zumbaban de anticipación. Se acercó al pequeño sillón donde el Maestro se acurrucaba con sus mortífagos a cada lado.

—¿Pudiste hablar con Black?

Por una décima de segundo pudo comprender qué era lo que a todos atemorizaba de 'aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado'. Cada palabra que decía estaba cargada de tanto poder que la piel de Melanie se erizó, provocando un parpadeo involuntario.

«Ya lo ha notado», se dijo. «Él lo sabe todo». Su tía Bellatrix se lo había dicho.

Ah, la tía Bella. Siempre tan sádicamente preciosa. Hablando con un tono amenzante y dulce en lo que se refería a su Gran Señor. Siempre comparando a Lucius y a su propio esposo con él.

_"Ningún hombré será nunca suficiente, mi querida Mel", le dijo, los ojos negros brillándole peligrosamente, "todos son escoria al lado del Maestro". _

Mel le creía. Incluso sin verlo, ya confiaba en que así era. _"Él va a recibirte", le dijo su tía. "Le he pedido que te haga parte de nosotros. Es lo que realmente quieres, ¿cierto, Melanie? Apuesto a que te encantaría ser parte de los Mortífagos. Ah, sí, el Señor Tenebroso va a adorarte. Lo sé, estoy segura"._

Mel recordó sonreírle a su tía por el espejo mientras, a regañadientes, la dejaba acomodarle el cabello.

Ah, la tía Bella. Siempre amando ciegamente.

Melanie acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oído. La palabra 'no' danzaba entre sus labios, pero el sonido se negaba a salir. Casi podría escuchar el 'Crucio' en cuanto ella respondiera la verdad a su Señor.

—¿Y bien?

Ella se aclaró la garganta una última vez antes de hablar.

—Lo intenté... lo seguí cuando iba y venía de Hogsmeade, pero es sólo que él es tan difícil de seguir... —comenzó a balbucear sin nadie que la callara.

Fue cuando miró las dos rejillas que formaban sus ojos y supo la palabra que vendría después, antes siquiera de que su Señor se planteara en pronunciarla.

Un simple susurro bastó:

—_Crucio_.

Mel no supo de donde salían tantos gritos. Sentía que le exprimían el cuerpo. Le dolía, le quemaba, le calaba, le punzaba, le carcomía. Y al mismo tiempo, no sentía nada. Se le adormecían los sentidos y las articulaciones. «¿He muerto?». No, porque aún sentía su presencia, tan alta, tan sublime y tan poderosa. Lo tenía frente a ella, viendo cómo el arrepentimientos se desbordaba de cada uno de sus poros. Y es que no hubiera importado el haberle mentido y haber pronunciado un sí.

Él lo hubiera sabido. «Él lo sabe todo».

—Era una tarea simple, Melanie. Seguir a Black —por alguna razón, su voz sonaba como caricias sobre su piel, que adormecía toda sensación de dolor y ardor—. Estoy decepcionado.

Aquello dolió aún más que todos los Crucios que le pudiese haber lanzado.

Había decepcionado a Lord Voldemort.

El dolor cesó. Una luz punzante carcomía el interior de sus pupilas y sus articulaciones parecían no responder a los mandatos de su cabeza. Se levantó como pudo, gimiendo de dolor entre respiraciones.

—Lo... lo lamento, Señor...

Su boca sabía a sangre. Automáticamente se llevó un dedo a su labio y, al separarlo, el líquido escarlata relucía sobre su piel blanca. Probablemente en algún momento de su dolor se habría mordido el labio para acallar los gritos. Tal vez se había golpeado al caer. Tal vez era una vieja herida que se había vuelto a abrir.

«Una vida llena de heridas, la de los Mortífagos», le dijo Albus Dumbledore en el colegio. Mel, a pesar de la dulce mirada del anciano, lo ignoró. La idea de formar parte del Señor Tenebroso le había carcomido todos los sentidos y la ganas de vivir por cualquier otra causa. Y ahí estaba ella, tan chica y frágil, porque así estaba prostrada a sus pies (siempre a sus pies).

—Eso no me sirve de nada.

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. No estaba asustada. Quería un castigo. «Lo he defraudado, Dios, merezco morir». Su tía, sabía, no habría dudado ni un instante en escupirle a la cara y decirle que era una deshonra para la familia. Incluso se habría ofrecido ante el Maestro para deshacerse personalmente de ella.

A Mel no le dolía pensar en ello. Le dolía el asco en las facciones del Señor Tenebroso.

Gimió trémulamente, con la mirada clavada en el linóleo del piso. Incapaz de mirar a los ojos a aquel ser tan perfecto que se erguía frente a ella.

—Señor, yo lo volveré a intentar, si usted me lo permite...

—¿Por qué habría de permitírtelo?

Sus palabras, como una bofetada, la dejaron atónita por un par de segundos. Cerró los ojos por una milésima, decidida a recibir otro castigo peor al primero.

Pero en lugar de eso, sintió frio. Un frío físico, tocando sus mejillas, apretando su rostro, acercándola a él.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el rostro de Lord Voldemort permanecía frente a ella, tan imperturbable como su tía Bella lo habría descrito. Pero tan increíblemente hermoso para sus ojos adolescentes.

Quería tocarlo. Sentir su piel bajo las yemas de los dedos y la frialdad que emanaba de ella. Quería probar su aliento, seguir oliendo esa extraña fragancia que emanaba de él, que te incitaba a todo cuanto hiciera falta para perder la cordura. Mel se hincó como puedo. Abrió mucho los ojos y ladeo levemente el rostro. El Señor Tenebroso podía sentir los cabellos de la insignificante chiquilla en haciéndola cosquillas en el rostro.

Y sonrió. Lo hizo suavemente, con una mueca aletargada y cruel que delató su quizá un poco de sus siguientes intenciones. «No importa», se dijo Mel; seguía siendo una bonita sonrisa. Pero estaba rota y gastada. Parecía infeliz. Era un rostro serio y despiadado que, había adivinado, no acostumbraba a sonreír. No era una mueca sincera. No. Era un gesto vacío, oxidado, que al menor contacto se rompía en mil pedazos. Frágil. Una sonrisa muerta.

Mel se acercó un poco más. Sabía que moriría antes de tocarlo. (Ya no le importaba).

Pero para su sorpresa, la mano del señor Tenebroso se volvió suave y sus mejillas se arrebolaron bajo su tacto. Sus ojos brillaron con una chispa que probablemente hace un siglo no había aparecido.

Mel abrió los ojos como pudo. Se encontró a un palmo de su rostro, y sus labios se entreabrieron, sintiendo el aliento de su amo a menos de diez centímetros de distancia.

Sonrió de satisfacción, respiro el anhelo que emanaba su propio cuerpo, y parpadeó queriendo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—Señor...

Voldemort la acercó lo suficiente para que sintiera su aliento en las sienes. Para que sus labios se posaran sobre su oído y las últimas palabras que Mel escucharan, fueran un simple susurro, quedando silenciado bajo su pesada respiración.

—Avada Kedavra.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**-Ellie.**


End file.
